


He's My Man

by leilanewood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilanewood/pseuds/leilanewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy finds out about Felicity’s “cover story” for being found in the Merlyn Global server room. Most notably, her wailing “But he’s my man!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really, really, REALLY old prompt, back from the end of season 1/beginning of season 2 where we were all dealing with Tommy Merlyn feels all over tumblr. So I think that’s a case of better late than never, right? XD I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This prompt was sent by absentlyabbie
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta bewitchedrivers for taking a look at it :)

It’s a Saturday when he arrives at Verdant. The club, usually full of employees running about, is unbelievably empty, making the only person sitting at the bar look a little out of place.

He knows Felicity's focus is completely on her tablet, because when he sits beside her, she's jumping out her chair. Tommy smiles back at her, dismissing the disapproving look on her face.

“So, where is everybody?”

“Oliver called a day off.”

“On a Saturday?”

“Yep. Tomorrow there's this charity event he's hosting at the company, and decided to take a day off. He figured we could all use it.”

“Ok. So why are  _you_  still here?”

“He didn’t call the day off on the  _other_  job”

“Oh. Too much to do?”

“Not exactly. I told him that I needed to check up on some updates I was running on our programs, but that’s all.”

“So… I’m your man?”

“What?”

He couldn’t control the smile on his face.

“I was passing by the security room the other day, when one of the guards just said that I was switched for the Queen heir.”

Felicity turned red remembering the time they had invaded the Merlyn Global building and she'd got caught in the server room.

“But don’t worry. I warned them that if I hear any more comments about you being a gold digger, they’d be screwed for the rest of their lives.”

“They said that I was a  _what?_ ”

“They didn’t, but I’m pretty sure they were about to. Drink?”

He was already holding a bottle of tequila in his hands.

“Nope, my water is just fine and thank you. I guess.”

He couldn’t resist moving a little closer to her, a Cheshire smile on his face.

“Don’t thank me, someday I’m gonna show you that you  _actually_  don’t have to chose.”

Taking a shot of tequila, he observed as a shocked Felicity almost chocked on her water. He left her musing over her thoughts, amused at how he wasn't surprised about the idea of the three of them together. 


End file.
